The Katya s Diaries
by katya-hernandez
Summary: Like The Twilight Saga, Like LazyTown. A Week with a new LazyTowner. Rated M for Sexual Situations.
1. Eclipse

The Katya´s Diaries.

Book One: Katya

Chapter 1: Eclipse.

In a typical sunny day in San Salvador, I got mail from Álfheim, in Isle Surtsey, Iceland. I was reading a book about Iceland, but the letter came with an enigma.

_Dear Katy, I want to re-meet you. I send you information from North Surtsey. Love, your future brother._

With the letter came a birth certificate, from Iceland. I was born with a Salvadoran who was the first president of the Legislative Assembly and married to an Icelandic, his name is Íþróttaálfurinn Scheving. My mother's name was Sandra Hernandez. I could not believe. daughter of an Icelandic who had a son with his former wife. I was gobsmacked.

I prepared my suitcases and Mariano, my fiancé, will going to Iceland with me.

Time, 12:00 am - LazyTown, North Surtsey, Iceland.

"Is him?" I asked "I don´t know my love" Mariano don´t know him.

He had an crystal in his supersuit and waiting me in the town entrance.

"I´m Sportacus, do you remember me?" he asked me, then, he kissed me in the lips softly and quickly. He broke the kiss for let me speak. "Yes my brother, I remember you. I missed you 14 years ago" I hugged him, and me, Mariano and Sportacus, getting in on LazyTown.

Song: Ice, Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice

Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby

All right stop, Collaborate and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop? Yo - I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

Dance, Bum rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly, when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, You better gain way

You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Now that the party is jumping

With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'

Quick to the point, to the point no faking

I'm cooking MCs like a pound of bacon

Burning them they ain't quick and nimble

I go crazy when I hear a cymbal

And a hi hat with a souped up tempo

I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0

With my ragtop down so my hair can blow

The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi

Did you stop? No - I just drove by

Kept on pursuing to the next stop

I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block

That block was dead

Yo - so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous 'cause I'm out geting mine

Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine

Ready for the chumps on the wall

The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"

Gunshots ranged out like a bell

I grabbed my nine - All I heard were shells

Falling on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas

Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed

I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack

Police on the scene, You know what I mean

They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem, You, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it

My town, that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

'Cause my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept

We make it hype and you want to step with this

Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja

Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"

If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when it's time to get loose

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem, Yo - I'll solve it!

Check out the hook while DJ revolves it.

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Yo man - Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold


	2. Midnight Sun

Chapter 2: Midnight Sun

I found a hotel in the town. Is time to sleep. "Good night my little child" is all he said and kissed me again.

"Mariano, are you wait me in the bed? I need some fresh air" I said as I went to the balcony. " yes my sweetheart, Ill waiting for you" he said as he returned to the bed. Is 1:00 am right now and I see the sun. not a normal sun, is a very special sun. Is the midnight sun in Iceland. is beautiful as they say in the newspapers. I see my brother and his beloved Stephanie kissing in the airship´s door and making love.

all I was perfect until, something was happening in my body. I felt a pain in my chest and my hands been shined in it´s brightness. my hands glowed increasingly the midnight sun. that was not normal for me.

"Impossible" is all I said and I fell down.

I awake in Sportacus´ airship. It´s very strange. before I knew it, my brother started to push me. felt as if a man and a woman had an orgasm. I felt unsightly and it started getting worse.

"Sister, I´m sorry but I´ll put the Scheving jelly!" is all he said. I don´t note I was nude. I felt a fire of pain, I moaned and screamed his name before I fainted.

Song: HeartBeat - Enrique Iglesias Feat Nicole Scherzinger.

_[Enrique]_  
Heartbeat  
_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat  
_[Enrique]_  
Heartbeat  
_[Nicole]_  
Heartbeat  
_[Enrique]_  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat

_[Enrique]_  
I saw you talking on the phone,  
And know that you were not alone.  
But you stealing my heart away,  
Yeah you're stealing my heart away.

_[Nicole]_  
You're acting like you're on your own,  
But I saw you standing with a girl (hmmm)  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away

_[Enrique]_  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?

_[Enrique]_  
I can feel your heartbeat  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
_[Nicole]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat

_[Enrique]_  
Maybe it's the way you move,  
You got me dreaming like a fool.  
That I could steal your heart away,  
I could steal your heart away.

_[Nicole]_  
No matter what it is you think  
I'm not the kind of girl to break,  
And give my heartaway  
Stop trying to steal my heart away

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?

_[Enrique]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
_[Nicole]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Feel your heartbeat)

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
You're stealing my heartaway

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
I don't know where we're going  
I don't know who we are  
It feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)

Ooooooo;  
Ooooooo

Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel it, I can f..

_[Enrique]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
_[Nicole]_  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)

_[Enrique & Nicole]_  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Just tell it to me girl)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Just say it to me girl)  
You're stealing my heartaway

Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Your heartbeat, your heartbeat.


	3. Twilight

Book Two: Stephanie

Chapter 3: Twilight.

I see Sportacus´ sister and is beautiful. I received a letter from my daughter Renesmee. She lives in Argentina with her fiance Bruno. Renesmee's fiance is the best friend of Mariano. She moves to LazyTown, me and my future husband wait in the harbor Surtsey.

"I got a Renesmee´s letter. She´s comming tomorrow with her boyfriend" I said remember my sweet daugther. "Really? It´s so good. tomorrow we found her in the harbor" he said before he kissed me slowly and passionality. his tasty flavor make me ecstasy in my body. after 10 seconds, the and I had sex. May intercourse, 10 orgasms, and so was our own in a hot midnight. I opened my eyes in an orgasm, there saw his sister watching the midnight sun.

I see the crystal of Sportacus beside me. "Someone´s in trouble! I gotta go my honey, I´ll be right back!" is all he said as he dressed, looked the telescope and he go to the hotel. I saw his sister´s hands shining and fainted. Sportacus picked her up and returned to his airship. once up, he and her fiancé Mariano went with thi sister. "What are you doing?" I asked him but he answered some different to me.

"Katya, sætur engill minn!" is all he said, then he pushed inside her. Is the painful orgasm she never had. The liquid is orange and is from him.

She fainted again. Well, she´s sleeping and full of energy.

I will make love to him tomorrow.

Song: Like an Avalanche - Hillsong United

_[Verse 1:]_  
Beautiful God  
Laying Your majesty aside  
You reached out in love to show me life  
Lifted from darkness into light  
Oh

_[Verse 2:]_  
King for a slave  
Trading Your righteousness for shame  
Despite all my pride and foolish ways  
Caught in Your infinite embrace  
Oh

_[Chorus 1:]_  
And I find myself here on my knees again  
Caught up in grace like an avalanche  
Nothing compares to this love love love  
Burning in my heart

_[Verse 3:]_  
Saviour and Friend  
Breathing Your life into my heart  
Your word is the lamp unto my path  
Forever I'm humbled by Your love  
Oh

_[Bridge:]_  
Take my life  
Take all that I am  
With all that I am I will love You  
Take my heart  
Take all that I have  
Jesus how I adore You

_[Chorus 2:]_  
And I find myself here on my knees again  
Caught up in grace like an avalanche  
Nothing compare to this love love love


	4. New Moon

Chapter 4: New Moon.

Time, 4:30 am - LazyTown, North Surtsey, Iceland

was upset with Sportacus for the last night with his sister. she was fainted and hurt. Now I have to return what he did to his sister. I undressed and went after him. at last I made him love very tender and delicious. "I´ll never hurt her again, I promise!" he gave up. I promised to apologize to his sister that made her orgasm. told me it was a hybrid of two covens. she is half Bicentennial half Scheving. the problem was that she makes jelly Bicentennial, the maternal gene, but not the parental gene. He was chosen by his father when he died. so he is the guardian of his sister. For this reason he had the orgasm with her, for what reason?, Easy, to save her. I understood after all.

Time, 6:00 am - Surtsey Harbor, Iceland.

I found Renesmee and her beloved, Bruno in a bad moment.

"honey, your father hurts your aunt for save her from her fatal destiny" my tears fell on my cheek. "Don´t cry mom, she´s okay. Let´s go home. I love you hon-" she stopped as she had a vision from the Rotten coven.

"The Rottens, they´re coming for us! Gorgy, Milesky, Nicola and Robbie!" is all she said as I took her suitcases and return to LazyTown.

Sportacus was waiting his sister in his bed. Katya´s deeply sleepy in her dreams. Her heart is beating like a woman, an elven woman.

She opened her eyes, her eyes is don´t brown anymore. Is full blue eyes like him. Sportacus kissed her softly and they made love for being united.

Is time to tell the Renesmee´s vision.

Song: Diamonds - Rihanna

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oh, yeah  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond


	5. Breaking Dawn

Fun fact: part of the chapter "Breaking Dawn" was taken from fanfic .Phantomhive "Where do you get your strength, Sportacus?" Is in Chapter 3 of the fanfic. I dedicate it to .Phantomhive for your great effort to her work.

Book Three: Katya

Chapter 5: Breaking Dawn.

I opened my eyes, I see my brother waiting me with Mariano. came and just when we kiss on the mouth. time stopped. It was the best time I ever had. sex and wine we were two hours from the sunrises, I ended up in bed with my beloved brother. he kissed me as he kisses me in childhood. I finished having sex with him, he talked to me. "Are you ready for your earliest wedding ever?" he said "What? Where? Soon?" I asked him "Yes my sweety". He gave me a wedding dress.

My brother was in charge of the votes of Mariano and me. "I do" I said as I put the ring. "I do" he vowed. Sportacus declared us husband and wife. Mariano is now my husband. "I love you forever Katya. Never stop loving you, back to the hotel to create our family," she said as we left the hotel room where we made love. I tried to get pregnant with Mariano. It was an attempt honeymoon.

The wedding in the South Surtsey was awsome!

Stephanie´s told me about Renesmee´s vision. "Who is Renesmee?" Stephanie asked "Renesmee is my daughter, the product of my first night with your brother. had sex with him when he saved me from a storm" Stephanie told me my brother's engagement with to marry him soon. He also told me that she discussed with him what she did with Robbie. was stunned.

"let´s calling to my friends around the world" I said. I put Skype to call Samali, Alex and Delmy in my country. Then I called Miracle from Honduras, The Argentines Martin, Carmen, Ariel and Luz, my Spanish friend Ana, and the Icelanders: Jonsi, Johanna, Ingo, Milford (Stephanie´s uncle), Bessie, Stephanie´s Friends: Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie and Pixel, the Russian Marxist Coven from the Rottens: Ira.

"Guys, are you ready for talk with the Rottens without violence" I asked them and they´re accept.

Next destiny: Álfheim.

Song: Super Strong God - Hillsong Kids

God You're amazing  
The heavens declare  
Your glory and power  
None can compare  
I look in wonder  
At all You have made  
Oceans and mountains  
Speak of Your name

Creation shouts of You

Super strong God  
You love me  
Super strong God  
You made everything  
So beautiful

God You're amazing  
The heavens declare  
Your glory and power  
None can compare  
I look in wonder  
At all You have made  
Oceans and mountains  
Speak of Your name

Creation shouts of You

Super strong God  
You love me  
Super strong God  
You made everything  
So beautiful

Super strong God  
You love me  
Super strong God  
You made everything  
So beautiful

Super Strong God,

Super Strong God

Super strong God  
You love me  
Super strong God  
You made everything  
So beautiful

Super strong God  
You love me  
Super strong God  
You made everything  
So beautiful.


	6. Baktun

Fun fact: In the penultimate chapter will summarize the chapters 3, 4 and 6 of .Phantomhive fanfic. PS: the last chapter you have with song.  
previous chapters contained songs that show the arguments of each time spot in story.

Chapter 6: Baktun.

The Rottens stay in Álfheim for them revenge, well, was a revenge between Stephanie and Ryan.

"We´re apologuize to Stephanie. Is Ryan needed the revenge, but he died before revenge with Sportacus. Nothing more. No more revenge against Scheving." Robbie and Nicola said as they´re given a wedding dress for Stephanie.

The wedding was beautiful, anyway; had a double wedding: Stephanie and my brother, Renesmee and Bruno. Glamorous couples!.

Time, 12:00 am - LazyTown, North Surtsey, Iceland

My brother told me in a timeline as we made love to transform me in a newborn. Half Bicentenary, half Scheving.

the moment are tasty. delightful and delicious orgasm. My brother told me when he gave her the ring of eternity, when he dance with her on her birthday, when they made love for the first time when he was his humanity as a hard orgasm, when he argue with her, when he protected her from bullies in CloundCity, when he forgave her when Stephanie screamed his name in a violent orgasm, and when he had to Renesmee by Dr. Getwell. My moments from New Year until now he know.

"Stay with me brother" I moaned "Forever" he whisped "Forever and Forever" is all I said.

This is my happily ever after. Mariano and me had a child, a boy, and two years later with my brother, a baby girl.

Sportacus and me are together, Forever.

The End

Song: Thank You - Hillsong

Thank You for Your kindness  
Thank You for Your mercy  
Thank You for the cross  
Thank You for the price You paid

Thank You for salvation  
Thank You for unending grace  
Thank You for Your hope  
Thank You for this life You gave

There is no one like You  
There is no one like You, God  
All my hope is in You  
Jesus, Jesus

Thank You for Your promise  
Thank You for Your favor  
And thank You for Your love  
And everything You've done for me

There is no one like You  
There is no one like You, God  
All my hope is in You  
Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus

To Your name  
We give all the glory  
To Your name  
We give all the praise

You're alive  
Our God everlasting  
So let Your face shine on us

There is no one like You  
There is no one like You, God  
And all my hope is in You  
Jesus, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus

To Your name  
We give all the glory  
To Your name  
We give all the praise

You're alive  
Our God everlasting  
So let Your face shine on us

To Your name  
We give all the glory  
To Your name  
We give all the praise

You're alive  
Our God everlasting  
So let Your face shine on us  
So let Your face shine on us  
So let Your face shine on us


	7. Coven Index

Chapter 7: Coven Index.

Bicentennial Coven

Central America:  
Miracle *  
Katya * - Mariano *  
Samali - Alex  
delmy

South America:  
Mariano * - Katya *  
Bruno * - Renesmee *  
Martin - Carmen *  
Ariel * - Luz

Scheving Coven

Edda:  
Katya * - Mariano *  
Sportacus * - Stephanie *  
Jonsi  
Ana *  
Sarah - _Berg_

Meanswell:  
Stephanie* - Sportacus*  
Renesmee* - Bruno*  
Milford - Bessie  
Ziggy  
Sitingy - Trixie  
Pixel

Rotten Coven

Russian czar:

Robbie* - Nicola*

Ingo* - Johanna*

_Coraline_

Russian Marx:

Gorgy - _Alec _

_Ryan_ - Milesky*

Ira - _Vlad_*


End file.
